Destiny
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Él encontró un anillo idéntico al que poseía. Justo el que ella buscaba desesperada. Se vieron y quisieron conocerse más. Y una simple búsqueda se trasformó en un nuevo sentimiento. Todos Humanos. One-shot. .::StefanxElena::. Algo de DamonxBonnie


**Destiny**

Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de L. J. Smith. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Él encontró un anillo idéntico al suyo propio. Justo el que ella buscaba desesperada. Se vieron y quisieron conocerse más. Y una simple búsqueda se trasformó en un nuevo sentimiento. Todos Humanos. One-shot. **.::**Stefan**x**Elena**::.** (Algo de Damon**x**Bonnie).

Dedicatoria especial: Este one-shot esta dedicado a Mademoiselle K, mi autora favorita de The Vampire Diaries y a Disastro, mi maravillosa amiga fanática de lo sobrenatural como yo x))

* * *

Ah, el aire fresco. Eso era justo lo que Stefan necesitaba en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, las continuas peleas con Damon, su hermano mayor, lo dejaban terriblemente estresado. Un pequeño paseo por el parque podría solucionar eso. O al menos eso esperaba.

Suspiró y continuó con su forzado paseo al aire libre, observando distraídamente a los niños correteando a su alrededor, la hierba verde creciendo bajo sus pies y extendiéndose por todo el lugar. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con un centellante objeto en el suelo. Se acuclilló para recogerlo y lo examinó más detenidamente en su palma.

Era un anillo. Pero no un anillo normal, si no una sortija hecha enteramente de plata, con una piedra de lapislázuli en el centro, del tamaño de la uña de su dedo meñique. Era precioso, por supuesto.

Lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue que era idéntico al anillo que él mismo llevaba en el dedo anular, solo que ligeramente más femenino. Obviamente pertenecía a una chica.

El enorme parecido le resultaba extraño porque el suyo propio había pertenecido a uno de sus antepasados, estaba en su familia desde hacia siglos. Desde el Renacimiento Italiano para ser más específicos. La joya había sido mandada a hacer especialmente, era alguna especie de amuleto, pero nunca había sabido para que. Aunque tampoco le había importado antes, realmente.

Por estos motivos aun no le parecía común que hubiese otro igual, pero se obligó a pensar que el mundo era muy grande y que no debía sorprenderle el que hubiera otro que hubiera sido hecho por el mismo alfarero o alguno similar.

Miró alrededor, tratando de localizar a la dueña, alguien mirando hacia abajo, buscando. Pero no vio nada.

Dio vueltas alrededor, sin un rumbo fijo. Al menos todo ese rollo del anillo lo había distraído del asunto que lo había llevado allí en primer lugar.

Cuando fueron las seis y los niños junto a sus padres comenzaron a abandonar el lugar decidió rendirse con su búsqueda de la dichosa dueña del anillo. Con un suspiro hizo girar el anillo entre sus dedos y emprendió la vuelta a su departamento.

Distraído como estaba no pudo notar que alguien corría hacia él hasta que quedó atrapado entre la hierba y el cuerpo de una desconocida.

— ¿Disculpa?—inquirió, sorprendido por el repentino ataque.

La desconocida se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición y la forma tan bruta en la que había tirado al joven y se levantó rápidamente, murmurando unas disculpas.

Stefan sonrió levemente y paró el torrente de "perdones".

—No importa. Solo fue un accidente. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué corrías de esa forma hacia mí?—podía entender que el empujón hubiese sido sin intención, pero aquella carrera que había visto antes de caer al suelo, a esa no podía hallarle razón.

— ¡Lo lamento!—señaló por novena vez. Él rió para sus adentros—Lo cierto es que vi el anillo que llevabas en tu mano y quería recuperarlo—explicó casi sin separar las palabras, aun agitada por haber atravesado todo el parque a trote.

— ¡Con que era eso!—él le sonrió con entendimiento, feliz también por haber podido hallar a la misteriosa dueña de una vez—Bueno, yo he estado buscando ala persona a quien le perteneciera este anillo desde hace más de tres horas. He tenido con que entretenerme —se burló, ella rió—Y veo que lo he logrado, aunque más bien _tú_ me encontraste a _mí_. Pero bueno, son detalles—recogió el objeto plateado del suelo, donde había caído después de él mismo cayera sobre la hierba. Se lo alcanzó y ella lo tomó con una expresión de alivio casi cómica.

— ¡Gracias!—canturreó mientras se volvía a colocar la joya en el dedo anular.

—Veo que era muy importante—se mofó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba los restos de pasto del pantalón oscuro.

Elena lo observó un par de segundos. El chico en cuestión era alto, atlético y tenía facciones muy atractivas. El cabello era rizado y oscuro y los ojos brillaban con un tono de verde similar al de la mandrágora. Sonrió y sus grandes ojos azules brillaron súbitamente. Oh, sí. Cualquiera que la conociera reconocería aquella sonrisa pícara y ese brillo decisivo en sus ojos. Elena Gilbert había encontrado un nuevo _interés_.

No es que fuese una come-hombres o algo por ese estilo, pero si podía hacerse de alguien quien le llamara la atención, lo haría. Y había algo en este chico que la llamaba, definitivamente.

Por cierto… aun no sabía su nombre.

—Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿podría saber tu nombre? Me gustaría saber a quien he tacleado de esta forma—rió suavemente al recordar la cara impresionada del joven cuando lo había derribado. Él sonrió de lado y rodó los ojos.

—Stefan Salvatore. ¿El tuyo?—preguntó amablemente.

—Elena Gilbert—musitó y observó con autentica sorpresa como el tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Oh, él definitivamente no era como los demás. Sonrió avergonzada.

Y eso en alguien como ella era bastante poco común.

.

.

—Ya es algo tarde—comentó con resignación Elena, mientras contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante. El suspiró y asintió. Definitivamente no tenía muchas ganas de volver a donde su hermano, aunque tampoco le apetecía separarse de la joven de cabellos dorados. Le sonaba increíblemente desolador.

Ella no dijo nada y él tampoco lo hizo.

Pero tampoco había mucho que decir, habían pasado las últimas tres horas hablando de banalidades y cosas más privadas. Stefan incluso le había comentado sobre su pelea con Damon y que se hallaba allí simplemente para poder pensar y despejar su mente un poco.

Ella le dijo que estaba allí por una pelas también, solo que esta había sido con su tía (cuyo nombre Stefan no oyó bien pero fue algo como Judith) y el prometido de esta. Ella se había enfadado bastante porque aun la trataban como si fuera una niña incapaz de tomar decisiones cuando ya tenía 18 años. No era una niña inmadura, y por la forma en que ella se expresaba y la convicción con la que hablaba, Stefan opinaba lo mismo.

A Elena le molestaba un poco la actitud que el dichoso Damon tenía con Stefan, ya que por lo que este le había contado, mientras que el menor trataba de cuidarlo, el mayor se comportaba como si todo le importara un comino.

"_Un rebelde"_ pensó con ironía. Ella también había tenido esa etapa hace unos años. Y hasta el momento había creído que todos pasaban por ella en algún momento, pero viendo a Stefan y su afable cortesía le costaba mucho imaginarlo siendo un joven rebelde sin causa alguna, llevándose al mundo por delante.

Y sentía un extraño instinto protector para con él, podía ver como las peleas continuas con su hermano mayor lo estresaban terriblemente. Pero también veía lo mucho que lo quería y pensó que Damon no podía ser tan malo realmente.

Él volteó a verla y ella lo imitó, un cruce de miradas y una sonrisa cómplice bastó para ver que _esta no sería la última vez que se verían_.

No mientras pudieran evitarlo.

.

.

Damon estaba completamente seguro de que algo le estaba pasando a su hermano.

No podía asegurar _qué_, pero si sabía que había _algo_. Lo notaba distinto desde aquel día en que había salido de la casa directo al parque cuando él le había asegurado que dado que la casa era propiedad de ambos, podía llevar a cualquier chica que se le antojase. Más allá de que a su hermano le molestase Damon también tenía derecho a manejar su vida como le viniese en gana. ¿Por algo se había mudado de la casa de sus padres, no?

El punto es que Stefan estaba bastante distraído últimamente, además de que frecuentaba aquel parque no solo cuando discutían, sino todos los días. Usualmente volvía a casa con una perfecta sonrisa de "feliz cumpleaños", contadas veces regresó pensativos, enfadado o triste. Y su hermano comenzaba a pensar que su hermano tenía algún síndrome bipolar o algo por el estilo.

Algunas mañanas se despertaba de excelente humor y pasaba de su acostumbrada rutina de recriminarle cada cosa que hubiese hecho ese día, el anterior o los últimos 20 años. Otras se pasaba todo el día con cara de "si me miras mucho podría golpearte", y aquello no era muy común en el joven Salvatore. O quizás se levantaba con expresión de no estar en este mundo y permanecía en el mismo estado hasta llegada la tarde, cuando parecía que sus ojos brillaban y salía disparado hacía el dichoso parque.

¿Qué tan especial podía ser un maldito parque? Damon no le veía nada especial.

Tal vez Stefan ya hubiera perdido hasta el último tornillo después de tanta presión por ser "correcto y moral" que se auto-imponía.

O quizás estaba metido en algún asunto "raro".

Negó con la cabeza. Nah, ¿Stefan haciendo algo indebido? Vamos, ni en sus más dulces sueños.

El chico era su antítesis viviente. La gente solo se percataba que eran hermanos por su parecido físico (aunque era más que nada sus rasgos, ya que si los ojos del menos eran de un verde impresionante, los suyos eran de un azabache profundo. Si el primero llevaba el cabello oscuro rizado, el segundo lo tenía perfectamente liso y brillante, como la pelambrera de un animal) no porque tuvieran una sola similitud en sus forma de ser.

Si Damon se la pasaba dando sonrisas —irónicas, pícaras, burlonas— su hermano solo sonreía por cortesía de vez en cuando.

Y ahora se la pasaba con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en su rostro cada vez que llegaba a casa.

¿Alguien podía negarle que se estuviera perdiendo una parte de la historia?

Aunque no lo demostrara mucho, siempre se preocupaba por saber todo lo que le sucedía a su hermano menor. Siempre conocía la razón oculta detrás de cada sonrisa, mirada o acción que este realizara.

Y ahora se encontraba totalmente perdido. Y vaya que lo irritaba.

¿Qué era tan importante que Stefan no había sido capaz de decirle nada al respecto?

"_¡Menuda confianza de hermanos!"_ pensó con ironía.

El sonido del picaporte de la puerta principal girando paró en seco sus pensamientos. Se hallaba tumbado en el sillón de la sala, con los brazos detrás de la nuca y la mirada fija en el techo, mirándolo sin verlo realmente.

Alzó la vista y vio como Stefan entraba en la casa con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Frunció el ceño ante la imagen. Algo no anda bien allí. Veamos: _Stefan __jamás__ se sonroja por nada_. Y, maldita sea, eso es justo lo que esta viendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?—preguntó sin irse por las ramas. El ser sutil solo sería una pérdida de tiempo en estos momentos. Y él no es de los que se andan con rodeos.

Su hermano se quedó quieto por unos momentos, sin contestar. La sonrisa fue desapareciendo paulatinamente.

—Nada—contestó frunciendo los labios y desviando la vista. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto ignorando la mirada severa de su hermano mayor, pero no estaba en los planes de este dejarlo ir así como nada.

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y obligó a su hermano a encararlo. Entrecerró los ojos y Stefan lo observó completamente irritado.

—Dime la verdad. Que fue lo que te ocurrió esta tarde—su voz fue baja y demandante. El aludido trató de esconder la sonrisa que punzaba por salir en su rostro al recordar exactamente _qué_ fue lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde.

Damon alzó una ceja ante el súbito brillo que había adquirido la expresión del menor.

Pero Stefan ya no estaba allí, sino una hora en el pasado, sentado en la hierba del parque de al lado junto a una joven de ojos azules.

_El tiempo estaba bastante agradable. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, una ligera y cálida brisa soplaba entre los árboles, los niños jugaban a su alrededor y los adultos platicaban amenamente entre ellos._

_Elena y él se hallaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles más grandes, ocultándose del calor bajo la gran sombra que proyectaba este. _

_Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y él llevaba su vista de su rostro lleno de paz a los niños que correteaban a unos metros, intermitentemente._

_En una de esas ella lo pilló mirándola y le sonrió, a lo que él respondió con otra sonrisa nerviosa. _

_Siempre era así, miradas intensas que intentaban transmitir miles de sentimientos que ni siquiera sus dueños acababan de entender, pero nunca bastaban, porque eran insuficientes. Solo esta vez, las miradas no serían suficientes para conseguir aquello que ellos tanto anhelaban desde el momento en se conocieron: __**al otro**__._

_Este día… este día él había tomado la decisión. No podía vivir con solo las sonrisas y miradas de ella, aunque las amara. Él quería algo más que solo contemplarla, quería saber que, de alguna forma, ella le pertenecía. Que ella también lo quería a él. Y ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. _

_Si ambos se amaban, si ambos sentían lo que sentían por el otro, si ambos se correspondían. ¿Por qué no estaban juntos ya? Simple. Porque no tenían idea de los sentimientos del otro ¿y por qué eso? Porque ninguno de los dos se había animado a dar el primer paso, a entregarlo todo a ciegas, sabedores de que podrían caer por un precipicio o elevarse hasta el cielo. Ninguno tenía el valor para arriesgarlo todo, sin saber el resultado._

_Pero ya no más. Stefan había tomado una decisión, esto no podía seguir de esa forma. Él sería quien daría ese paso, y rezaba a Dios que no se arrepintiese de aquella decisión nunca._

_Clavó su mirada en ella, de forma intensa, armándose de valor internamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada sorprendida por la profunda emoción que llenaba esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba._

_Entonces él comenzó a acercarse a ella, reduciendo el espacio que separaba sus rostros. Ella lo entendió enseguida y se arrimó a él con avidez también._

_A unos centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran, Stefan decidió mirar a los ojos azules que tenía delante de él. En ellos vio aceptación, emoción y deseo. Sonrió involuntariamente y unió sus labios con dulzura._

_Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, poco dispuesta a dejarlo apartarse, había esperado tanto tiempo para que esto sucediera, y se sentía tan bien. Le iba a costar muchísimo separarse de ella ahora, no solo físicamente._

_Suspiró feliz mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura, acercándola aun más a su cuerpo. Stefan sentía aquella sensación de éxtasis recorrerlo completamente. Ya podía sentirlo, nunca la dejaría ir, sería demasiado doloroso vivir sin ella._

_Lamentablemente ambos necesitaban respirar, por lo cual se vieron obligados a apartarse. Con la respiración irregular buscaron los ojos del otro, buscando en ellos todas las respuestas a sus dudas. Y las hallaron._

_Hallaron amor, devoción y un gran sentimiento que les decía que no había nada que temer, que ese era un amor sincero y de los que duran y superan miles de obstáculos pero sobreviven._

_Las palabras no eran necesarias, pero aun así Stefan sentía la necesidad de decirlas, de no dejar un lugar a dudas. Y costaba decirlas, sí, porque cuando salieran de sus labios harían completamente oficial aquel sentimiento ardiente que le impedía estar lejos de ella, de su compañía, sería aceptar que su corazón ya no le pertenecía más a él, ahora era de la completa propiedad de ella. Y él se lo entregaba gustoso, confiándole la más valiosa y frágil de sus posesiones. Y esperaba que ella no lo maltratara, porque de ser así acabaría su vida._

—_Te amo, Elena—susurró dulce y suavemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos._

_Ojos como lapislázuli que brillaron eufóricos y llenos de amor al oír aquellas benditas palabras de los labios de su amado. Sonrió con ganas y contestó de la misma forma._

—_Justo como yo te amo a ti—y por segunda vez los dulces labios de él estuvieron sobre los de ella, esta vez más pasionales y confiados._

_El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, que te vuelve frágil y vulnerable ante aquella persona especial, que le de a esta la capacidad de destruirnos profundamente, o de convertirnos en el ser más feliz de la Tierra. Y Stefan agradecía que su caso no fuera el primero si no el segundo, y esperaba que fuera así siempre._

— ¿Y bien?—la impaciente y frustrada voz de su hermano mayor sacó al aludido de entre sus recuerdos. Parpadeó y observó la expresión de fastidio del joven de cabellos lisos, casi rió, seguramente había estado ausente más de veinte minutos y el Salvatore mayor habría esperado a que él comenzara a hablar hasta que se había artado de ver la falta de atención de su hermano y había decidido comenzar a gritar. Su expresión furiosa casi le hacía gracia a Stefan, _casi_.

Carraspeó y procedió a pedir disculpas, con la esperanza de aplacar aunque fuera ligeramente la ira de Damon.

Él le respondió con bufidos y le instó a contarle "de una maldita vez" que le había sucedido esa tarde en el parque.

Stefan dudó, ¿sería bueno contarle a Damon toda la verdad de lo que le había ocurrido? Quizás no le importara, quizás se burlara, quizás quisiera quitarle a Elena. Arrugó la nariz ante la última opción. No, no debía pensar eso. Damon tenía a Bonnie, su pelirroja y alegre novia. Él jamás le haría algo así a ella o a él.

Suspiró y se decidió por lo más fácil. Le diría todo. ¿Qué más daba?

—De acuerdo, te lo diré todo. Pero debes prometerme algo primero, hermano—el aludido alzó una ceja pero asintió, con desconfianza y curiosidad—No acotarás nada al respecto, al menos ningún comentario burlón o algún sarcasmo de los tuyos, ¿entiendes?—casi le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera, aquel era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida y no quería que ningún comentario ácido de Damon se lo arruinara. Este último bufó y rodó los ojos, pero a su pesar asintió.

—Bien, pero no te prometo nada con eso de las burlas. Solo prometo no ser tan despiadado si tanto significa para ti—habló arrastrando las palabras, harto de tanto suspenso. Seguramente terminaría siendo una estupidez monumental.

Stefan suspiró, eso era todo lo que podría sacarle, estaba seguro.

Prosiguió a contarle todo desde el día en que había salido a despejarse al parque y había hallado aquel anillo idéntico al que su hermano y él usaban. Por supuesto que Damon se sorprendió bastante ante este dato, estaba tan seguro como Stefan lo había estado en su momento de que no existían ejemplares similares a los suyos. Eran reliquias familiares muy valiosas.

Le contó sobre como ella lo había tacleado (lo cual había hecho que Damon soltara una carcajada burlona y soltara algo como: "Definitivamente ella me caerá bien") como habían comenzado a reunirse todos los días, poco dispuestos a separarse, como había comenzado a sentir cosas por ella, sobre aquellas miradas furtivas, sobre las palabras que nunca se animaban a salir de sus labios, sobre aquel beso bajo el gran roble en la tarde.

Stefan hablaba con gran emoción y Damon debía aceptar que estaba algo sorprendido. Solo había oído hablar a su hermano de aquella manera cuando comentaba sus obras literarias favoritas o elogiaba alguna que otra pintura que le fascinaba. Siempre sobre libros y pinturas o esculturas, nunca sobre un alguien especial. En ese aspecto Stefan era increíblemente solitario y tímido. El que se encargaba de seducir a todas las chicas de la ciudad era él, su hermano menor solo se quejaba porque las llevaba a su apartamento y no lo dejaba estudiar o estar tranquilo.

Por supuesto, eso ya no lo hacía, no a menos que quisiera que Bonnie le armara una escena. Y ella podía ser bonita y dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no significaba que si la hacías enojar no se pusiera temperamental.

Si, Damon Salvatore le temía algo a su novia. Maldición, que patético sonaba eso.

Era _bastante_ obvio que su hermano estaba coladísimo por esta joven, Elena. No había que ser muy inteligente para verlo, bastaba con ver como hablaba de ella, con devoción y cariño.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que alguna chica te pillara. Comenzaba a creer que eras del otro bando o algo así… Con tanta pintura, música y libros… ¿me entiendes verdad?—había burla en su voz y su expresión era maliciosa. El aludido frunció el ceño con irritación y reprimió el impulso de atizarle un puñetazo al joven de ojos azabaches.

—Que gracioso, Damon—escupió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Si te parece tan gracioso por qué no te estás riendo?—habló con calma, dispuesto a sacar al chico de cabellos rizados de sus casillas. Era algo así como su _hobbie_ número uno.

Pero él solo lo ignoró y se concentró en los recuerdos de esa tarde, intentando recuperar su buen humor. Y lo consiguió.

—Ni siquiera tú, Damon, serás capaz de arruinar mi buen humor hoy. Así que puedes concentrar tus energías en algo más productivo—sin decir una palabra más Stefan se encaminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta en un rápido movimiento.

Damon entrecerró los ojos a la puerta y lo próximo que Stefan oyó fue un «¡Algún día tienes que dormir!» antes de que el sonido de otra puerta cerrándose llenara sus oídos. Él se limitó a reírse en silencio.

.

.

Elena se estiró perezosamente mientras se tallaba los ojos. Se bajó de la cama y tomó su bata de seda roja. Arrastrando los pies caminó hasta el baño y se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y se peinó en silencio.

Bajó las escaleras con entusiasmo y entró a la cocina. Margaret y tía Judith ya se hallaban allí, la pequeña de ya seis años estaba sentada en una silla, jugueteando con su desayuno. Elena se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza, que la pequeña respondió con una gran sonrisa infantil.

Se acercó a su tía, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se sentó en su lugar se siempre en la mesa.

Robert había tenido que viajar por una emergencia familiar, por lo que no volvería en una semana. Obviamente eso había influido ligeramente en el estado de ánimo de su joven tía, aunque ella se mantenía feliz y optimista por sus adoradas sobrinas.

—Otra vez de buen humor, ¿no? Hoy especialmente—comentó pícaramente la mujer, mientras le servía sus _pancakes_ con miel a la joven de cabellos dorados.

Ella rió tontamente y no contestó. Desvió la mirada, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa tonta al recordar a cierto joven de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros y rizados. Aun más al rememorar aquellos besos bajo el gran roble.

—Oh, yo conozco esa sonrisa. Es una sonrisa de enamorada. No intentes negármelo, las conozco bien—Judith sonreía con picardía y observaba tiernamente el rostro ligeramente sonrosado de su joven sobrina. Ella rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás tengas razón—sus ojos brillaron traviesos y se concentró más de lo necesario en su desayuno. Su tía canturreó algo como «¡lo sabía!» pero no la molestó con más preguntas.

—¿Elena tiene novio?—inquirió con infantil curiosidad Margaret, observando detenidamente a su hermana mayor.

—No Maggie, no tengo novio—contestó dulcemente mientras le desordenaba los rubios cabellos.

—Pero te gusta—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y Elena se sorprendió de la suspicacia y confianza de su pequeña hermanita.

—Así es—admitió no obstante. No solo le gustaba, lo _amaba_ profundamente. Pero no iba a decírselo a nadie aun, solo él lo sabría. Porque era el único que tenía que saberlo, al menos hasta que su relación fuera oficial.

Y vaya que lo deseaba.

La pequeña le sonrió en repuesta y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. Elena parpadeó, que extraño había sido eso.

Acabó de desayunar y subió a darse una rápida ducha y a vestirse. Tardó un poco más de tiempo del habitual pues esta vez deseaba arreglarse un poco más de lo normal, porque iba a arreglarse para _él_.

Sonrió ante su plan para ese día.

Sin que Stefan lo supiera había averiguado su dirección y planeaba darle una 'visita sorpresa' hoy. Solo esperaba que él no se lo tomase a mal y pensara que lo estaba acosando, aunque con la amable y tranquila personalidad que poseía dudaba que fuese a suceder algo como eso. Y aun así las dudas estaban ahí.

Sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se daba los últimos toques en el cabello, se despedía de su tía y salía por la puerta principal. No se comportaba como ella, no era la egocéntrica, egoísta y temperamental Elena que había sido desde el instituto. No desde que estaba con él. Porque ella quería ser buena para él, estar a su altura. Y Stefan era tan amable, desinteresado y tranquilo, ella quería merecerlo.

Por eso había cambiado aun más su actitud, por auto-superación y por él. Ni hace falta decir que Judith estaba más que orgullosa.

Llegó a la puerta de un lujoso edificio blanco (lujoso entre lo que cabe en tan pequeña ciudad) y corroboró el número del apartamento. Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de nerviosismo para aparentar total normalidad con la situación, y como era Elena Gilbert lo logró.

Tocó el timbre dos veces antes de anunciar su nombre y a quien buscaba, no recibió respuesta verbal pero en una par de minutos alguien le abrió la puerta principal.

Ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa, y otro par de orbes femeninos la recibieron.

—¿B-bonnie?—balbuceó estúpidamente. La aludida río encantadoramente y estrechó a la joven rubia en un cariñoso abrazo de bienvenida.

—La misma—contestó con un guiño— ¿Gustas pasar?—bromeó. Elena rió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Ya dentro del ascensor Elena comenzó a dudar. ¿Qué se supone que hacia su vieja amiga en el apartamento de Stefan? Algo no estaba bien en ese cuadro.

Y decidió que no iba simplemente a guardárselo.

—Y dime—comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa—¿Cómo es que vengo a ver a…—dudó—…un _amigo_ y me encuentro con una amiga más _vieja_?—no sabía si decir cual era el sentimiento que la unía a Stefan, ¿qué tal si Bonnie era su novia, o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué tal si él le había ocultado algo? No iba a arriesgarse a una humillación de ese tipo.

Su pelirroja amiga la miró suspicazmente y alzó una ceja.

—¿Un _amigo_? Claro… Porque hoy en día los amigos se besan y se confiesan amor y toda la cosa. Debo estar quedándome vieja porque que yo sepa los amigos no hacían eso, ¿verdad?—su tono perezoso y aburrido le hizo querer reírse nerviosamente. Pero ya estaba en shock para ese momento, ¿cómo sabía ella todo eso? Oh, Dios. Stefan no se lo había contado y habían estado riéndose de ella a sus espaldas, ¿cierto? No podría soportar un golpe así. Y Bonnie nunca le haría algo así, se conocían hace tanto. Era una de sus amigas más cercanas.

Sintió como empezaba a hiperventilar, y quiso echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan sensible?

"_El amor nos hace eso"_ pensó con amargo sarcasmo.

Bonnie observó alarmada la expresión de pánico y tristeza que su amiga tenía en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Elena? ¿Te sientes bien?—la preocupación era visible en sus orbes mientras se acercaba más a la joven. Ella asintió efusivamente y se apartó en lo que fue un intento de sutileza de su colorada amiga.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—repitió como tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Iba a aparentar que todo esto no la afectaba, no iba a derrumbarse allí. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Salieron del ascensor y Elena pudo deshacerse ligeramente de aquella sensación de ahogo que la embargaba, como si las paredes fueran a tragársela, y en cierta forma se los agradecería. Prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese, su perfecto buen humor de en la mañana se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Bonnie la condujo a una de las puertas en la que sobresalía un pequeño cartel dorado que rezaba: _214 B._ Sacó una llave de su jean y prosiguió a abrir la puerta. A Elena no se le escapó el hecho de que poseyera una copia de la llave del apartamento. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Stefan—llamó, mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta de caoba— ¡Mira quien vino a visitarte!—canturreó con una gran sonrisa cómplice grabada en su rostro. Elena trató de devolvérsela, pero estuvo segura de que solo fue una mueca.

El joven de ojos verdes se acercó a donde amabas se hallaban con una perfecta expresión de "no quiero estar aquí y dudo que me interese lo que sea que quieras mostrarme" y sus pensamientos no diferían de esto.

Y por el hecho de que no esperaba nada interesante casi se cae cuando vio a Elena parada en medio de su sala.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Bonnie contuvo una risita con sus manos, es que la expresión del chico estaba, literalmente, de fotografía.

Elena lo observó sin saber que hacer, y se removió incómoda en su lugar.

—Esto…yo…—balbuceó, pero no pudo completar frase alguna porque rápidamente había sido rodada por un par de brazos conocidos. Sonrió interiormente ante la sensación de calidez y seguridad que le proporcionaban y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho. Ahora no quería pensar en todo ese embrollo del problema de Bonnie y el tipo de relación que pudiera tener con su amado. Lo olvidaría todo por unos momentos.

—Vaya sorpresa—murmuró él después de unos momentos.

—Ese era el plan—bromeó suavemente, negándose a soltarlo aun. Podían haber tratado de separarla con un remolque y no habrían conseguido moverla ni dos centímetros. Cuando encontraba algo que quisiera, se aferraba a ello con uñas y dientes y no lo dejaba ir jamás, esto mismo era lo que le pasaba con él y no sería la excepción a esta regla.

Alguien tocio fuertemente detrás de ellos. Se separaron a regañadientes, pero solo un poco.

Damon estaba de pie, observándolo con una ceja alzada y Bonnie estaba a su lado, con una mirada dulce. Por supuesto que estaba feliz, tanto por su amiga como por el hermano de su novio.

—Bueno, debo suponer que esta es la famosa Elena—la mirada profunda del Salvatore mayor puso a Elena nerviosa. Stefan chasqueó la lengua.

—Si, así es. Pero no empieces molestar, hermano—el aludido rodó los ojos pero no acotó nada más. Bonnie jaló la manga de su camisa y señaló disimuladamente la puerta, era una indirecta de "mejor ya nos vamos". Damon bufó pero no opuso resistencia.

—Solo por esta vez, y no porque tú me lo hayas pedido. El asunto es que nosotros estamos por salir en este momento, así que nos vemos en la noche. No molestamos más—señaló, más con la intención de fastidiar al menor que de verdad excusarse. Dicho esto tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento seguido de una muy sonriente Bonnie, quien le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente a su rubia amiga, esta apartó la mirada ligeramente avergonzada. Vaya a saber que era lo que había cruzado por la mente de la joven de ojos castaños, seguramente lo mismo que por la de ella… Al fin y al cabo, su "casi novio" era extremadamente atractivo y lo amaba enormemente, ¿quién podría culparla de no tener siempre pensamientos demasiado puros acerca de él?

— ¿Quién lo entiende?—creyó oír murmurar al joven en cuestión.

— ¿Disculpa?—inquirió, insegura de di hablaba con ella o del significado de aquel balbuceo.

—Oh, nada, olvídalo—señaló sin mucha importancia. No iba a decirle que le parecía en extremo fuera de lo normal que su hermano no se hubiese quedado solo para hacer que ambos se sintieran lo más incómodos posible, al fin y al cabo tenía motivos. Damon aun tenía unas cuantas cosas por las cual "cobrarse" con su hermano menor, pero aun así Stefan no estaba muy arrepentido de sus acciones, la simple expresión del Salvatore mayor valía todas las venganzas del mundo.

¿Quién dijo que él era un santo? Al menos no completamente.

—Si tú dices…—murmuró ella, apenas rompiendo el extenso silencio que los rodeaba. Ya luego de eso nadie dijo nada, se quedaron allí parados en medio de la sala sin saber que hacer o decir. "¿Y ahora qué?" pensaban ambos, quietos en su lugar. Y como por arte de magia la respuesta se presentó en sus mentes al mismo tiempo.

Eliminaron el espacio que los separaba y se miraron a los ojos por unos cortos segundos, solo para deleitarse con la mirada llena de amor que mostraba el otro. Sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente y nuevamente sus labios volvieron a unirse en una maravillosa danza.

Inconcientemente sus manos se entrelazaron y los dos objetos de plata resplandeciente se tocaron, casi encajando en el otro.

¿Quién diría que un simple anillo perdido podría conducir al encuentro de nuevos sentimientos? Eso únicamente puede ser obra del destino.


End file.
